


Wszystko mi mówi że mnie ktoś pokochał

by pyton



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light references to transphobia (mostly internalised), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyton/pseuds/pyton
Summary: Sayo’s not sure when hers and Tsugumi’s relationship went from occasionally hanging out to bake and talking about their insecurities, both in music and in transition, to being girlfriends but she’s not complaining.Now, she’s very happy with the current state of affairs except... except it seems like her girlfriend is determined to leave her flustered every time they meet.





	Wszystko mi mówi że mnie ktoś pokochał

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: not beta read & I am not a native English speaker. Grammar mistakes are bound to happen. I can only hope it’s still understandable. Please enjoy. Title is based on a polish song by the same name.

‘Sayo-san!’  
  
At the call of her name, Sayo turned around to greet her girlfriend. Today they have decided to take it easy and simply visit few clothing shops with a shy suggestion from Tsugumi ‘if they could perhaps, only if Sayo feels like it, visit a clothing shop, it’s okay if she doesn’t want, real-‘.   
  
While Sayo’s idea of a date has never involved clothing shops (her idea of a ‘good time’ has never involved clothing shops period: she knows she’s just being paranoid but she still can’t help but feel as if everyone is watching her trying up clothes) she can’t (or wants to) say no to Tsugumi. After all, she never expected how enjoyable baking could be so who’s to say clothing shopping can’t be fun when shared with someone you l-loved a lot?  
  
It was a hot summer day, one of these kind ones, with the sun shining brightly but not overwhelming so, while wind was gently blowing. Sayo herself opted to wear beige slacks and a white blouse, and to tie her hair in a high ponytail (even if the weather was rather nice, it was still tiring on her neck to be covered in long hair, plus, wasn’t a date a perfect place to try hairstyle she wore less often?). And Tsugumi…  
  
Tsugumi was wearing a simple white sundress: some may have said she looked plain but Sayo couldn’t disagree more. A simple dress like this one only seemed to highlight an already beautiful girl, and Sayo felt like she was suddenly transported into one of every summer inevitable romcom. 

‘Sayo-san! Hi!’ Tsugumi greeted Sayo, with a slight blush visible on her face ‘Ah, I hope I hadn’t kept you waiting for long?’

‘No, you haven’t at all. I have just arrived.’ Sayo said with a gentle smile. One unwritten rule of all their outings was always arriving early, from five to ten minutes before the time they’ve arranged to met. 

‘You... look very cute today, Tsugumi-san’ Sayo wasn’t (yet) at the point where she could be freely with her affection for her girlfriend but she vowed to herself to make sure she would always make it clear to Tsugumi that she adored her during their dates. She didn’t want Tsugumi to start having doubts about whatever she real wanted to be with her. So even though she felt embarrassed, she made sure to express her thoughts.  
  
‘A-ahaha, thank you, Sayo-san...’ Tsugumi blushed and trailed off ‘You... look real good too.’

‘Thank you... shall we go now?’

‘Yeah, let’s go! I am real excited for today.’

Sayo smiled softly ‘So am I.’

***  
  
‘Ah, don’t you think this one looks super cute?’ Tsugumi exclaimed while pointing at a skirt selection. Sayo’s gaze followed to the place her finger was pointing to see a simple white skirt.  
With a puppy pattern.  
Oh no.  
Oh no, it real is cute.  
  
‘Isn’t this skirt just so, so cute?’ Tsugumi said while excitedly picking up the skirt and examining it from all sides. ‘You are cute’ something in Sayo wanted to say, but she still had quite a few restrains when it came to showing affection in general, much less in public.  
  
‘Indeed. I think it would fit you quite well’ was what Sayo settled on saying, with a gentle smile. At that statement Tsugumi blushed slightly and averted her eyes ‘Oh. Um, thank you, Sayo-san but, um… I was actually thinking about how well it would fit you…’  
  
At that Sayo paused. ‘Me? Isn’t-isn’t it a bit too cute for someone like me…? I-I don’t think it would fit me that well-‘  
‘It would! It absolutely would!’ before Sayo could finish her sentence Tsugumi interrupted her by rising her voice ‘I-I know it’s not how you usually dress but I do think cute stuff absolutely can fit-! Ah!’  
  
Suddenly, Tsugumi has realized that she had raised her voice and bashfully looks around to see if anybody was around to notice.  
  
‘S-sorry’ said Tsugumi ‘I don’t want to sound like I am forcing you to wear something you don’t want to, it’s just that, um, I think you are already cute and that this type of stuff would absolutely fit you… But, um, it’s okay if it’s just not something you want to wear, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable-‘  
  
‘O-oh, I am not… Thank you, Tsugumi-san’ Sayo finally realized she probably should reply to her girlfriend before she continues her (cute) ramblings. She blushed before continuing ‘I think this skirt is a bit too much for me, but I do appreciate your faith in me and, um, my cuteness’. Tsugumi smiled brightly at that.  
  
‘Damn it. She real is too cute’  
  
Sayo HAS been getting better at taking others people compliments on face value and slowly stoping doubting their good intentions but there would always, always be a tiny voice inside her head that said ‘they are just taking a pity on you. Everyone can tell. Who do you think you are fooling, no one would take you for a NORMAL girl’. But with Tsugumi...  
  
With Tsugumi the voice seemed to vanish. Was it because Tsugumi got it, actually got it? The feeling of being inferior girl, of how the clothing you so desperately wanted to wear always being ill fitted, of the worry that your friends were looking at you with pity ‘the poor thing’, ‘she only wants to be a normal girl, yet...’, ‘how tragic’.   
  
When they were together she felt like it couldn’t be more clear how wrong these thoughts were.  
  
  
****   
  
  
‘I worry sometimes. If I don’t want too much.’  
  
‘...too much?’ 

After finishing up looking through clothing stores (with Sayo finding a two shirts and one pair of pants she rather liked and Tsugumi finding a shirt she said would be perfect for a next Afterglow concert) they have found themselves sitting on bench in park, enjoying the weather.  
  
‘Yeah’ Tsugumi nodded ‘after all, aren’t I plenty lucky already? My parents love and support me, I have so many friends who care for me and I have you but still... I want more. I want to be more than just a normal girl, even though this is all I wished I could be growing up... I’m selfish, aren’t I?’  
  
‘...I don’t think so at all’ Sayo replied with a soft yet firm voice. ‘Don’t everyone wish to be above average? I don’t think you are a selfish person at all, Tsugumi-san. In fact, you are an incredibly kind person, who always works hard, sometimes to a fault.’ Sayo chuckled ‘I think you can afford to be a little selfish in you desires, Tsugumi…-san?’ Sayo trailed of as she felt Tsugumi putting her right hand on top of Sayo’s left hand and then nuzzling her head into a curve of her shoulder. Oh.  
  
‘Sayo-san’

‘Yes?’

Tsugumi lifted her head to look into Sayo’s eyes ‘…you can be so unfair sometimes.’

‘E-eh?’ Sayo’s brain was currently in overdrive: not only has her very cute girlfriend suddenly got super close to her and was looking her straight in the eyes (her beautiful, chestnut coloured eyes- okay, now was not the moment to get lost in her girlfriend eyes) and was now pouting. There is only so much one teen lesbian can handle and Sayo was afraid she was reaching her limit.

‘You say the sweetest things all of the sudden and I never know what I am supposed to do’ Tsugumi continued ‘And each time I feel like my heart is going to burst. It’s real unfair.’

‘I-i could say the same to you, Tsugumi-san’ after a moment Sayo has finally found her voice back ‘You are... very free in showing your affection, definitely way more than I am. You don’t hesitate to say you think I am pretty or to hold on my hand in public... I wish I could show that I care about you so freely...’

‘But that’s not real your style, is it, Sayo-san?’ Tsugumi has so far not made any effort to separate from Sayo ‘I’m glad you want to show you love me but you don’t need to force yourself if you are not comfortable. I already know your answer to my feelings with the way you squeeze my hand when walking with me or with a way you look at me. It’s enough.’

‘I said you could be a bit more selfish, didn’t I? I l-love you, so I want to express it openly. I am not forcing myself when I tell you I think you look cute or when I hold your hand... I simply want to make sure there’s no room for doubt in your heart regarding my feelings for you.’ mumbled Sayo.

‘Hehe... you are real thoughtful, aren’t you, Sayo-san? I can’t believe how lucky I am that I get to call you may girlfriend’ the way Tsugumi as looking at her now, full of adoration and love, was making Sayo’s heart melt. 

‘I can’t believe my luck either’ Sayo smiled ‘That a prettiest and kindest girl in the world is my girlfriend.’ Maybe this was a cheesy thing to say, but damn it, she real felt like she was simply stating facts.

‘...Sayo-san, what was I saying about you being unfair? You are doing it again.’ Despite Tsugumi trying her best to appear angry, she couldn’t help but show a goofy smile at Sayo’s compliments. 

‘And I will do it again and again’ feeling a bit bold, Sayo decided to finally reach out and hug Tsugumi ‘I will praise you again and again until you’ll understand how great you are.’

‘Oooh, are you issuing a challenge?’ Tsugumi said as she caressed her girlfriend’s back ‘I’ll let you know I don’t intend to lose. I’ll shower you with so many praises your heart will burst.’ With that declaration out in the open, Tsugumi (disappointingly) parted with Sayo, to... make a finger gun pose and wink. God. Sayo must have been a saint in previous life to have met Tsugumi so early in her life and also get to be her girlfriend.

‘I have no plans to lose either, Tsugumi-san’ before sense of shame could get to her, Sayo winked back ‘Not when it comes to love.’

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing fan fiction. It’s been ages since the last time I’ve done any creative writing and well... still, I hope this was at least somehow enjoyable.
> 
> Since summer is a perfect time to pick up new things I’ve decided to leave my feelings of shame and just write and post few pieces during my summer break. They may be nothing special but still, I hope someone out there will be able to enjoy this.
> 
> I have fallen hard for Sayotsugu these past few months and so I’ve decided to make my first fic a fluff about them. As to why they are both trans: why not? Sayo has, imo, pretty strong trans vibes and I enjoy writing about relationships between trans people so here it is.
> 
> You can catch me on twitter under @czerwonyrower but, um, please be over 18, I thrist post there about shirtless furries. Peace!


End file.
